Systems and methods for determining the level of liquid in a container using ultrasonics is known. However, the sensors associated with these systems are either built into, or permanently attached to, a particular vessel. A system that is moveable between vessels and that is adaptable to vessels of different sizes is not known. This is particularly true in the beverage industry and more particularly in the beer industry.
No system for accurately measuring the amount of beer remaining in a keg is known using ultrasonics wherein the ultrasonic sensor assembly can be easily moved and calibrated for the vessel to which the ultrasonic sensor assembly is attached.